


i'm a little bit love drunk

by magical_realism27



Category: Orphan Black (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Blood, Concerts, Dancing, Drinking, Drug Use, F/F, Kissing, Minor Injuries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-04
Updated: 2014-08-04
Packaged: 2018-02-11 18:46:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,866
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2079078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magical_realism27/pseuds/magical_realism27
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>'accidentally punched them in the face at a concert au' + soccercop</p>
            </blockquote>





	i'm a little bit love drunk

**Author's Note:**

> soo, I was inspired I guess. First time writing for this ship. Also, this pretty much exists because I call bullshit on Alison's dance moves from the clone dance party. There is some blood imagery, so if you're squeamish, beware. The band mentioned at the beginning is a real band, thanks wikipedia!

This was utterly _absurd_ , Alison Hendrix decided halfway into _Cruel Hand_ ’s first set. _And filthy_. The arena in which the abysmally loud and raunchy band performed was littered with cigarette butts and shattered beer bottles, sunglasses and spare change.

“Felix, I think you just _stepped on a condom!_ ” Alison squealed, clutching his arm as they entered the venue.

“A used one, at that. And it’s stuck on your boot.” Her roommate Sarah let out a husky laugh in her ever-suffering brother’s direction. _I’m going to have a word with the RA one of these days,_ Alison thought. _I filled out that stupid roommate questionnaire like everyone else. Why’d they put me with my antithesis? It’s like a cruel cosmic joke._

“Don’t be a pill.” Felix scolds Sarah as he plucks the contraceptive off of his footwear.

“Speakin’ of,” Sarah casts a meaningful look at Alison. “Your mysterious _friend_ supply us with anything good for tonight?” She picks at her eyelashes.

“As a matter of fact, yes, but maybe I don’t feel like sharing.” She raises her chin as they proceed to jostle and shove their way towards the main stage. “And I’ve told you, you wouldn’t have to pick at your eyes so much if you just took off your makeup before going to bed.”

“Then I wouldn’t get that effortless, smokey-eyed look you won’t admit you desperately want.”

“As if. I don’t want to look trampy.” Alison crossed her arms over her faded pink crop top. The band was still setting up onstage.

“Ladies, claws away and pills out, please.” Felix crooned from Alison’s left.

“Greedy boy. Let me get something to eat first. No use tripping on an empty stomach.”

“ _Tripping_? Do divulge the mystery substance, Ali. Secrecy isn’t becoming on you.”

Alison gamely chewed on a soft pretzel and sipped a too fizzy beer, bought by Felix, through at least five eerily similar songs, perhaps taking a bit too much pleasure in her friends’ suffering. _Serves them right_. She thought childishly. _I wanted to go see a movie at the multiplex tonight._ She tore off more pretzel and shoved it into her mouth. _They could’ve at least invited Helena. With her around Sarah’s too busy babysitting to pull my pigtails._ As if on cue, Sarah decided to do just that, reaching around to yank on one of Alison’s braids.

“C’mon. Share, Hendrix.” Usually, violence wasn’t something Alison readily submitted to, but she couldn’t fathom hearing another teeth-grinding drum solo relatively sober.

“Fine.” Alison acquiesced, reaching into her purse. She could feel Felix and Sarah smirking over her head, silently mocking her giant tote-bag.

“Half expected you to pull a fish tank and the boys’ soccer team out of that monstrosity.” Sarah joked, but cupped her palms eagerly.

“One each, Ramon was very specific.” Alison distributed her stash, feeling a lot more like a mother hen than she expected.

She took another swig of beer, and that was the beginning.

 _This isn’t so bad,_ she decided. The music had gotten easier to dance to. She could stomp her feet in time with the drum beat, clap her hands and swivel her hips. It was almost fun, but she’d rather be water boarded than admit that to Felix or Sarah. She felt warm, she felt like her body was fizzing from the inside out, she felt an intense connection to her friends, to the band, to the sky and the grass—she felt her elbow collide with the bridge of someone’s nose, accompanied by a comically loud _thwap_.

Even severely blitzed, Alison Hendrix was not one to forget her manners. She whirled around, her braids furiously spinning, and came face to face with the most gorgeous girl she’d ever seen. Save for the mess of blood and snot collecting under her nose.

“I am so, so sorry. Let me get you a napkin!” Alison squealed.

“Crazy bitch. It’s fucking broken.” The girl’s voice was a lot deeper than she had expected.

“ _Don’t_ call me the b-word.” Alison sniffed, eyeing the stranger. All her hair was piled on top of her head in a sloppy bun that had probably taken hours to perfect. She was wearing tacky, dyed-black overall shorts over a thin cotton tee-shirt. Oh, and blood was dripping down her neck. She raised an eyebrow in disbelief.

“You broke my nose! I might need surgery!” Her hands waved in front of her face, not wanting to touch the mess.

“Well, let’s get you to an infirmary. I’m sure the pavilion has one.” Alison reached out to grab the girl’s wrist but stopped herself.

“God. Fucking junkies. I can get there myself.” She turned on her heel, but couldn’t quite cut through the riotous crowd without the use of her hands.

“For God’s sake.” Alison muttered, and turned to bid a goodbye to her friends, but they were already gone.

She tried to concentrate on maneuvering them away from the throngs of people instead of the flush of the girl’s skin, but it was difficult. _Probably those stupid pills_ , she rationalized. Once they were near the food stands, Alison snatched an inordinate amount of brown paper napkins from one of the stands that sold cotton candy.

“I really am sorry.” She offered her the napkins like they were a bouquet.

“It’s not a huge deal. I’m just cranky, is all.” She started wiping the blood off of her neck. Alison realized with a start, that she had wanted to do that herself. “Why’re you smirking like that?”

“Only my mother and her church friends say ‘cranky.’” Alison explained.

“Break my nose and make fun of me? You’re a fine companion.”

“Speaking of which, I should probably find mine soon. They might be worried.” _Although they probably aren’t_.

“You gonna tell them you went all Cage Match on a stranger?” The girl laughed, and Alison felt that fizzing feeling again.

“Probably. Maybe that would scare them into letting me pick the next group activity.”

“Not a big punk band fan?”

“How could you tell?”

“You’re wearing a _headband_.”

“Well, it’s not like you’re blending in either.”

“Fuck.” She muttered.

“What?” Alison asked, panicked.

“I need to sneeze.”

“You must be joking.”

“I wish, princess. You might wanna exit the splash zone.”

Alison jumped to the side with embarrassing yelp as flecks of blood splattered onto the floor. A few patrons at the neighboring beer stand gave a cheer of approval.

“ _Sick_.” One guy with dyed blue hair drawled.

“Ow, ow, fucking _ow._ ” This time she clutched her nose, bloodying her hands in the process. “It’s definitely broken.”

“We should take you to the emergency room.”

“Swell plan, you got a car?”

“No. No, but Felix does! Let’s find Felix!”

“Felix the boyfriend?” The girl asked, wagging her eyebrows.

“I wish. Best guy I’ve ever known. But no, he’s the incorrigible roommate’s brother.”

“A college girl? Me too, I’m a freshman.” She stuck out a hand awkwardly. “Beth Childs.”

Alison grabbed another napkin and wiped off a few of her bloodier fingers before taking her hand. “Alison Hendrix.”

“So you’re not a fan of your roommate?”

“Not at all. We’re complete opposites. I’ll be surprised if she lasts a whole semester at school.” Alison felt mean when she said it, but it made Beth chuckle, so she wasn’t too fussed.

“My roomie and I aren’t peas in a pod either. She’s brilliant, a great study buddy, but her sex life is driving me _crazy_ , I get sexiled, like, every night.”

Alison gave a belly laugh at that. It was probably the word _sexiled_ said with such a stuffy nose. Or the pills.

“Sounds rough.”

“It is. She only wanted to come tonight because her brother knows someone who knows someone who’s a roadie. Or something. And none of her dates enjoy music that sounds like two trash cans banging together.”

“Let me try to call Felix.” Alison smiled. “Although I doubt he’ll pick up. Once the concert ends he’ll be easy to find.” _She has a beautiful smile_. Beth thought. _If she didn’t have that sour expression on all the time she’d be like really, really hot._ _God, Cosima must be rubbing off on me or something._

Beth nodded and watched her frantically hit buttons on her phone.

“Fee! We have a _nasal emergency_ and could really use your car. So… call me back when you’re finished doing what- or whom- ever you’re doing. Bye. Oh, this is Ali by the way.” She spoke into the phone, clutching it with her palm. She turned back to Beth. “And now we wait.”

Beth gave a mocking thumbs up before wincing in pain.

“Hey, maybe you could just, like, pop it back in? I’ve seen them do it on TV.” She suggested.

Alison looked aghast. “Are you _insane_? I’m not popping anything anywhere! God, and you seemed so normal.”

“Come on, it’ll be easy. And then I won’t have to call my mom from the hospital and explain myself.”

“I’m not touching it, it’s _slimy._ ” Alison shivered.

“You made it slimy, with your whacked out dancing, remember?” Beth shot back.

“Next time don’t stand where I’m dancing.” Alison crossed her arms over her chest, the haughty look easing back onto her face.

“Don’t dance where I’m standing.”

“It’s a concert, what did you expect?”

“To leave it with my face intact!” She tried to look incised, but a thin trickle of blood had found its way to her mouth, and she started coughing. _Great, now I look like an idiot in front of a hot stranger. Keep it together, Childs._

“Oh my.” Alison whispered, striding over to pat her on the back. Beth went rigid at the touch.

“I’m fine, really.”

“Maybe we can take the bus to the hospital?” Alison offered.

“It’s really late, are they still running?”

“How should I know? I’ve never taken the bus here.”

“How the hell do you get around campus?”

“Felix has a car.” Alison reminded Beth as if she was speaking to a small child.

“Well, unless _Felix_ materializes in the next minute, we’re both shit outta luck.”

“How so?”

“I might decide to sue your rich ass.”

“How do you know I’m rich?”

“Giant purse, very squeamish, refuses to take the bus.” Beth rattled off a list.

“What are you, a detective?” Alison lifted her chin.

“Hopefully.” Beth gave an unguarded smile. _Gosh, her mouth is pretty under all that blood_. “Well, general law enforcement is the goal.”

“You’re so lucky you know what you want to do. I came to school thinking I’d be an actress or something, but it hasn’t really been clicking.” Alison surprised herself, speaking so candidly. She hadn’t admitted her failure to anyone yet. “The arts program at school left me cold. Although Felix and Helena- one of my roommate’s friends or something- both love it. I don’t know why I’m telling you this, honestly, I’m rambling.”

“Come to an Intro to Crim-Civ lecture sometime, you might like it. The professor spits when he orates, though.” Beth gave a weak laugh, leaning against the sticky wall.

“Maybe I’ll pencil that in for Spring semester. My mom might ask a few questions though. She wants me to do something… medical? I guess? Something that’ll make me rich since I ‘might never experience the joy of married life.’ Her words.”

“Ah, don’t listen to your mom. I’m sure the guys are lining up to date you.” Beth struggled to keep the bitter edge out of her voice.

“They _were_ , back when I had a long-distance boyfriend. Now that I’m available no one spares me a glance.”

 _I’ve spared you several glances already._ Beth muses. “Bad breakup?”

“Very cordial, actually. We mutually decided that college would be more enjoyable if we weren’t tethered to each other.”

“Bullshit.”

“Excuse me?”

“C’mon, did he break your heart, or did you break his?”

“No one broke anyone’s heart.” She said decisively. “You’re so negative.”

“Hey, child of divorce.” Beth threw up her hands.

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“It’s no big deal. My mom got remarried twice, actually. After my dad died.” Alison flinched at this. “Sorry, sorry. Should’ve warmed up to that.”

“I should be saying sorry to you. My condolences.” Alison had the inexplicable urge to bake her chocolate chip cookies or something.

“Seriously, let’s just talk about something else. Like… your parents?”

“My mom’s a bitch.” Alison said before she could stop herself. Beth barked a laugh at the immediacy of the statement.

“Sure.”

“My dad’s more even tempered. But he’s boring. He had an affair once.” She added, looking away.

“No shit?” Beth debated putting her arm around the girl.

“It’s no big deal.” Alison repeated with a smirk. “Are you an only child?” She asked lightly.

“Two step brothers and one step sister. Ex step sister now, I guess.” Alison wrinkled her brow. “From my mom’s second divorce.” She explained. “You?”

“Only child.” She said, puffing out her chest a bit.

“Of course.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?”

“I knew it before you said it. Using my keen detective skills.” She joked.

“What else can you get from profiling me?” Alison asked eagerly, turning her head to the side and standing up straighter. _This girl cannot be for real_. Beth thought, unnerved by how fond she was of Alison’s eccentricities already.

“Hm.” She pressed her lips together. “You’re the buttoned up type, for sure. But that only means that you’re way more fun when you let loose than anyone else. And you like to mother people, but you’re shy about it. You only do it when they need it, which is cool. And you pack a helluva punch for such a tiny thing.” Normally Beth would cringe at such a gooey speech, but there was something about this girl that just made her… open.

Alison was smiling so hard she had dimples.

“I knew it. You love me.” She smiled. Beth visibly relaxed. _She likes me too_.

“You seem like a nice gal, Alison.” Beth amended.

“Sure. That’s why you love me.” She singsonged.

“Shut the fuck up.” Beth said, but she was laughing.

“Make me.” Alison countered, surprisingly forward. Beth groaned.

“That’s the worst thing you could’ve said.” But they were kissing all the same. At least until Beth’s moan didn’t sound so pleasurable.

“Stop, stop. It hurts.”

“My, my. I am so sorry. Again.” Alison pulled away quickly. Beth giggled suddenly, pain forgotten.

“You look a little… bloodier than when we started.” She explained, gasping.

“Ew!” Alison wrinkled her nose in distaste. “I try to be a little bit wild and I end up with someone’s plasma smeared on my face. _God_.”

“Just, think of it like a milk mustache.” Beth tilted her head.

Alison smacked her arm. “Disgusting.”

“Hey!” Beth yelped. “Are you capable of _not_ physically assaulting me?”

“Like that even hurt.” Alison rolled her eyes.

“Yo. Lovebirds.” A girl with thick glasses and dreaded hair was sauntering over towards them. Alison crossed her arms defensively. _Why can’t we be left alone?_

“Hi, Cos.” Beth greeted her, sounding utterly despondent.

“Whoa, you’re into kinkier shit than I thought.” Cosima laughed, reaching up to touch Beth’s face.

“Don’t touch it!” Alison cried, forgetting herself for a moment.

“Oh. Hey, I’m Cosima.” She gave a wave.

“Alison.”

“Alison, the girl who stole Beth’s honor, heart, and possibly virginity.” She added with a wink.

“I’m not a virgin, idiot.” Beth glared. She quickly turned back to Alison. “But I’m not, like, a super-slut.” Her face flushed.

“Anyhow. Maybe get a ride back to the dorms with this chick?” Cosima motioned towards Alison.

“You’re ditching me.” Beth said flatly.

“Most def. My brother’s roadie friend has a sister. She’s _out of this world_. French.” She raised an eyebrow at Alison, who blanched and attempted to blend into the wall. “I don’t want your weird face and budding lesbianism scaring her off.”

“Fuck you.” Beth gave her a light tap on the head.

“Seriously, nice to meet you Alison. You’re really hot, and Beth is really shallow, so I expect to see more of you.” She turned away. “Have fun at the ER, bitch.” She saluted Beth.

“You’re a terrible roommate. I hate you.” Beth called after Cosima, who had already disappeared into the crowd. “Sorry about her, she’s not always that much of a tool.” Beth explained.

“She’s no worse than my friends, trust me.” Alison laughed. “Speaking of, there’s Felix, thank the Lord.” She gripped Beth’s hand and jumped up and down. “FEE! FEE!” She cried.

Felix darted towards them, fending off a few passes from now-tipsy strangers.

“Hey you. You’ve got some nerve leaving vague and concerning voicemails on my phone. Is this the victim?” He pointed to Beth with a raised brow. She waggled her fingers at him. “I can drive you now, since Sarah went home with _Cal_ , that strapping young thing from her business class. Remember him?”

Alison nodded.

“Come on then, wrecking ball.” He extended his hand to Beth. “I’m Felix.”

“Hey Felix, I’m Beth. You’re friend Alison broke my nose, so thanks for taking me to the emergency room, because I would really like to finish my date with her."


End file.
